


Empty Crown

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bending (Avatar), Bloodbending (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, M/M, shitty fighting scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: At first glance, he doesn’t look like he’s from the fire nation. With hair as yellow as the sun’s ray, skin white as snow, and eyes as blue as the sea—the eyes gave it away.But he’s a son of a royal fire bender.He got his eyes from his mother, who was a water tribe.For years he was hidden, but now as the City of Omashu was under his father's ruling, vigilantes attacked and Kei was forced to show everyone that he, indeed, is a water bender.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Empty Crown

**Author's Note:**

> henlo! I am back with a KuroTsuki <3 But this time, as I promised -- Avatar AU :)  
> It has been a while and I wanted to apologize first for the wrong grammar and stuff. It's been a while since I've written anything and I think I am becoming rusty hehe
> 
> So enjoy and lots of love! 
> 
> -
> 
> It's different now  
> We can let it out, we are free  
> Shout it out  
> Let them know we got something to say
> 
> \- Be Free by The Tech Thieves

At first glance, he doesn’t look like he’s from the fire nation. With hair as yellow as the sun’s ray, skin as white as snow, and eyes as blue as the sea—the eyes gave it away.

But he’s a son of a fire bender.

He got his eyes from his mother, who was a water tribe.

Growing up being the son from a mistress was hard, but Kei knew he’s a fire nation, born and raised by servants who—who saw him as his mother.

“Master Kei has arrived, governor Yano,” One servant bowed at the new governor before the big doors opened. There Kei walked, his hair shone against the sunlight, his white skin a complete contrast to the things inside the room. Everything was red, from the symbol of the fire nation to the carpet, and chairs.

Those sharp blue eyes looked at the governor before he bowed. “I’ve returned from my journey, father.” Governor Yano nodded as he gave the blonde a light smile. “Welcome back, son, it’s been seven years?”

“I came here to congratulate you, for becoming the governor of Omashu—” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence because he immediately jumped up from the blast of fire, which destroyed the ground he was once stood on.

He glared at the source, quickly brought out his sword and ready to fight when suddenly, a wall of fire stopped him.

“Stop this,” Yano commanded as the firewall subsides and Kei finally got to see the culprit, his stepbrother.

Yong Xin was the opposite of Kei. They both have a fair complexion but Yong’s hair was black and straight whilst Kei was blond and a little curly at the ends. Yong’s built was a little muscular while Kei was a little lanky, and then their eyes.

His was blue and Yong’s was black.

“Enjoyed my warm welcome, water tribe?” Yong Xin smirked and Kei replied with an eye roll at the stupid pun. “Hello to you too, Yong Xin,”

“Whatever. You should’ve just stayed lost or something,” Yong huffed and jumped off the railings, landing perfectly beside his father.

“At least I get to learn new things from my journey, unlike you who stays in bed all day,” Kei retorted back with a sly smirk and it caused Yong’s cheeks to be painted red.

“How about you fight me?!” Yong shouted angrily as he raised his arm up and the sound of thunder echoed throughout. Even in this situation, Kei remained calm, shielding his face with his sword as he waited for his step-brother’s attack.

Yong didn’t hesitate to blast lightning on where Kei stood. The blond jumped up avoiding the lightning. “What? Can’t even fight? Fight me with your water bending.”

“I’m afraid to tell you I’m not a bender,” Kei managed to breathe out with a smirk, pointing his sword towards his step-brother.

“Liar!”

“Yong Xin!” Their father shouted as he stood up, brought his arms up as flames encircled the siblings.

“You two dare to fight in front of me?”

Kei waited for the flames to subside before putting his sword down to bow at his father, “I apologize,”

“Whatever, this is boring,” With one last glare, Yong left stomping, each step echoed against the tall walls of the room.

“Kei…”

“I’ll rest now,”

~*~

He doesn’t have any grudge on his father.

He was just there. He wasn’t really a father figure, considering they don’t talk much. He just knew he was kind and respected, but of course, there’s this awkward air around them.

They don’t talk in public and in private.

Kei actually felt it. Governor Yano was ashamed to have a mistress so he just chose to ignore the child from outside. When Kei turned eighteen, he left home and wandered throughout the world, from the Fire Nation captured states, to the Northern Water tribe.

Kei hid his identity being a fire nation’s son.

He doesn’t really want to get involved in the war going on.

He was honestly tired. From the war, and from hiding.

Hiding and—

_Little Kei cried as he looked at his broken toy. He wailed loudly, hands coming up to rub his eyes harshly, not caring if it’s turning red. “Kei… what happened?” The soothing voice of his mother echoed that caused the boy to reduce his wailing._

_He glanced up, teary-eyed and with a pout, “I broke my toy, mom…”_

_“There, there…” His mother kneeled before him, picked up the broken toy, putting it aside. She cupped her son’s cheek gently, her thumb wiping away the streaming tears._

Kei submerged himself in the tub. He loved how the warmth of the water touched his skin, soothing his aching muscles. He gazed at the calming small waves, fond of how they crash gently against the other end.

His eyes then landed on his bag resting on a chair a foot away.

He saw the puppet he got from a woman in the central lands of the Fire Nation.

Ah, the central land. They had a pretty interesting story going around in their town.

_“You’re…” Kei stood in shock, sword tightly gripped by his hand as he looked at the old woman before him. The woman was staring at his bracelet._

_It was what his mother gave him._

_“Yes,” With careful moves, the woman lets go of Kei, the blond dropped his sword. Kei’s knees went weak and he landed on the ground panting._

_“You’re not a fire bender, are you?”_

“Master Kei?” A knock on the door snapped Kei back from his flashback, immediately drowning his whole body under the water except for his eyes. “Your father requests for you to join him to dinner,”

Kei didn’t answer as he stood up from the tub to get change.

~*~

Dinner was, of course, a disaster. Well, in Kei’s and Yong’s part, his step-brother was stubborn as hell that it made Kei irritated and left dinner early.

Walking briskly outside, he observed from below the quiet villagers from the once called City of Omashu. The villagers were heavily guarded by the fire nation military. It was quiet, there were no kids playing outside—Kei then wondered where they kept King Bumi.

A small noise made Kei stop on his tracks, his hand automatically went for his sword but a group of men suddenly appeared from the ground.

Earth benders.

Kei knew there will still some people who’ll try to secretly take down the fire nation. And he cursed internally because he was wearing a fire nation royal clothing.

Kei dodged an incoming boulder, jumping from the far left and took the chance to grab his sword. He ran towards them, eyes unafraid of what’s about to come—that was until a wall of rock appeared in front of him, his arms and sword were grabbed from behind before his whole body was captured by a rock.

“Get me the fuck—” Suddenly, one of the earth benders removed the cloth covering half of his face.

Kei stopped squirming. 

“Kei?”

“Tetsurou?”

~*~

“Wow, so you are really the son of governor Yano,” Kei sighed, irritation completely printed on his face because he was still bound by a rock as he was brought underground along with other rebel earth benders.

“Tetsurou let me go,”

“Kuroo-san! Are you sure he’s trustworthy? He’s wearing royal fire bender clothes!”

“Hey, hey calm down, Yaku,” Kuroo waved his hand and Kei was quickly freed from the binding. The blond dusted away some dirt on his clothes and Kuroo handed him his sword carefully.

“Nice to see you again, water bender,” Kei’s eyes widen at the nickname but decided to just scoff at him.

“Earth bender,” Kuroo’s smile was irritating and Kei wanted to slap that smirk off.

“A water bender?” Yaku gasped and whispers started to echo as Kei looked at the other earth benders. He cleared his throat, bowing at the earth benders. “I apologize for what is happening right now to your city but—”

“Your father needs to give us our city back, where did they keep King Bumi?” One of the men asked and soon the others followed. Kei wanted to say something but the noise wasn’t helping, especially when they’re inside a cave-like hallway.

“Guys, calm down!”

“I am my mother!” The earth benders stopped, all eyes on Kei as the blond panted, cheeks flushed and eyes teary. “I am not part in any of this—this thing going on! This war, this nation! I am…”

“Kei…” Kuroo took a step forward but Kei’s soft glare stopped him.

“I’m sorry that this is happening right now. Trust me, I don’t want any war.”

Kuroo released a breath, gazing up at his soldiers before ordering them to leave. The earth benders bowed before leaving the two. “Let me guide you out,”

“I can do it myself,”

“Kei…”

“I will leave the day after tomorrow, again.”

“Oh…”

Kei looked up at him.

“I don’t want to be part in any of this…”

~*~

There were tears in his eyes earlier, Kuroo was so sure. He saw how much Kei was hurt when his people shouted nonsense about him. Kuroo rolled his eyes, he already reprimanded Yaku for talking out loud, but he can’t blame him—he too, wants their city back.

So now, he found himself outside the window of Kei’s room. Kuroo waited for a while, standing on the edge of the wall. However, his waiting game became short as he saw fire nation guards coming his way below, and he was sure he would be seen hanging outside the governor’s son’s window.

Kuroo doesn’t have a choice, he went into the wall and in Kei’s room. Good thing it was still made of stone so it was easy to manipulate.

The timing could never have been more amusing because the door to Kei’s room opened, chatters can be heard and Kuroo knew it wasn’t only Kei’s voice that was present.

Kuroo immediately stood up and Kei came into view. Their eyes met and panic-filled both of them. The earth bender mouthed a quick apology before he dived right under Kei’s bed.

“Leave us for a moment,” Governor Yano commanded the guards and they obliged. Kei sighed in relief as his step-father didn’t seem to notice Kuroo. “What do you need to talk about?” Kei asked coldly, he was back to his monotone voice as he made his way towards his bed, purposely covering it. He was thankful his bed sheet touched the floor.

“I never got to talk to you properly.”

“We talked over dinner,”

Kuroo cursed under his breath. It was family talk time and he was sure he might not live another day for suddenly barging inside Kei’s room.

“No, like my son.”

“Hmm…” Kei just took a seat on the bed, eyes glued on the floor.

“How was your trip, son?” Kei doesn’t really know what to feel about the 'son' part. There was something wholesome about it and he doesn’t really know how to respond so he just shook his shoulder, “It was… fine,” He was clueless on what to say next, whether he should tell a story or something.

It was really awkward for Kei. His father doesn’t really talk to him like this when he was young.

“You’ve met people? Did you learn about yourself?”

“I am not a bender,”

“That is wha-”

“I apologize to disappoint you father, but I am not a fire bender, nor a water bender.” Governor Yano sighed, he was trying to reach out to Kei. He just can’t seem to do it.

They were covered with silence for a moment, Kei getting a little impatient but then his father spoke something that made his heart drop.

“Your eyes… they look so much like your mom’s…”

How dare he?

“But I think yours is bluer…”

“Father, what do you want?”

“My son,” Kei looked up to his father with a surprised expression. “I want my son to stay. To rule with me,”

“Father-,”

“You and Yong. I want you two to train with me, to be with me. I wasn’t a good dad, I admit. But I want to make up the lost moments…”

Kei frowned, what was happening? This was all sudden. Seven years ago he let him go without any hesitation, giving him a lot of money just to travel—to travel away from the fire nation.

His father was ashamed of him back then. Why now?

“Kei,”

“Don’t you talk about mom…” Kei said under his breath but the governor heard it very clear.

“I’m tired, please excuse me,” Kei bowed gently and governor Yano sighed. Kei expected his father to leave after but governor Yano pulled something from his pocket. It was a necklace.

A fire nation necklace.

Without a word, Kei accepted the gift and then his father left.

_“Here my baby,” Kei’s mom smiled gently at him, putting a bracelet on his son’s hand. “It’s mine. Even if I am not there for you, at least know you still have a piece of me with you…”_

_“Mom?” an eight-year-old Kei looked up at her questioningly, wondering why his mom won’t be here with him. “Are you leaving?”_

_“No, baby. No. Mommy will stay,” She hugged him tightly. He didn’t saw her expression but he knew she was crying._

“Hey,” Kei jumped a little, the necklace on his hand falling on the ground in the process as his eyes landed on the source of that voice, “Yo, sorry,” Kuroo grinned sheepishly and grabbed the necklace for Kei. The blond just sighed, he forgot about the Kuroo problem and now this earth bender has heard about his family issues.

Just great.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo questioned with a raised brow before he handed the necklace back, which Kei was a little hesitant at first to take. “Yeah…” Kuroo took note of the blank expression Kei gave to the necklace as he stood up and put it on the nightstand. Part of Kuroo wished he can erase Kei’s sadness right now. Even though the blond was emotionless he knew he was hurting.

Hell, his conversation with his father was hurting Kuroo.

“Kei,”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry for sneaking inside your room,” Kei raised his brow then proceeded to remove his top. The earth bender’s eyes widen at the milky skin before him, cheeks turning red as he looked away. “Why did you sneak in?” Kei asked casually and made his way to the dressing area where there was a prepared sleeping attire for him to wear.

“I didn’t plan to go in. I was planning to wait for you but then I saw guards coming my way that’s why…” Kei now disappeared though the divider and Kuroo saw his silhouette through it. Kuroo cleared his throat and glanced anywhere but the divider where he knew Kei would be naked, and—

“Kuroo,”

“Yes?”

Kei came out of the dresser fully clothed with fire nation sleeping cloth. His white skin a complete contrast to the red robe he was wearing.

“Tell me why you were waiting for me?”

“I… I wanted to apologize. On behalf of my members. They are sorry for what they had done.”

Kei was now at the nightstand again, his back facing Kuroo. Kei didn’t utter a word and Kuroo stood up, walked up to where Kei was and saw him holding onto the bracelet that encircled his wrist.

It was blue. It was beautiful.

“So they’re your new group, huh?” Kei asked out of the blue and Kuroo nodded, “Yeah, when you left central lands I traveled again, I found Yaku and he introduced me to some people, then I ended up here, in Omashu.”

“Hmm… that’s great…”

“Look, Kei. I’m sorry…”

Kei smirked, grabbed for the glass on the nightstand and quickly threw the contents to Kuroo.

Kuroo gasped, closed his eyes and shielding himself from the water but nothing came. The earth bender opened his eyes and saw the water floating in mid-air.

“Got ya, earth bender,”

Kuroo grinned, “Nice one, water tribe,”

-

Kuroo doesn’t know if he and Hama were the only ones that knew Kei he was a water bender, but he was thankful the blond trusted him. Admittedly, their first meeting wasn’t great. They were in the northern part of the fire nation lands and he thought he was a fire bender because of the royal clothes he was wearing. They fought for a while before some guards appeared and Kei commanded them to let him go. 

That was their first meeting. He was intrigued why a blond, fire nation (doesn’t know yet if he was a fire bender, he was fighting him using a sword) let an earth bender go when he can definitely capture him.

But then he saw him again, in the central lands, in Hama’s capture.

_“You’re not a fire bender, are you?” Hama said with a hint of surprise and at the same time Kuroo came in to view._

_“Hama-san…” Kuroo looked at Kei worriedly and was about to go up to him when Hama stopped him. “Kuroo, let this be between us water benders,”_

_“What?” Kuroo was taken aback, glancing back down at the still panting Kei._

_When Kei first entered the central islands, Kuroo was skeptical. Kei wasn’t wearing a Royal Fire Nation army suit but a simple fire nation clothing. He approached him and Kei can’t seem to remember him, so he made him remember by dueling._

_And the rest was history with him annoying the blond until he knew he was a friend to Kei._

_But hearing what Hama said about between them water benders._

_Kuroo knew about Hama being a water bender, but Kei…_

_“Stand!” Hama ordered firmly as a thin line of water was aimed at Kei, but Kuroo stopped it by bending a big rock wall in order to protect Kei._

_“Hama-san, what are you doing!” Kuroo wasn’t really waiting for an answer but he was ready to protect Kei._

_His new friend._

_Hama just looked at him before aiming a big splash to Kuroo, but it didn’t happen. Because Kei now has his arm up, the water in mid-air and shaking. Kuroo’s eyes were wide as Kei groaned and the water dropped on the ground instead._

Kuroo observed the sleeping body of the blond. He promised he would leave as soon as the coast was clear but it seemed like the guards outside wasn’t going to rest at all. The earth bender sighed, Kei was always so secretive and he wished he can invade his mind and read what he was thinking, so he can somehow make him feel better.

Trying to get to the blond was hard at first, however, he was Kuroo Tetsurou. He doesn’t give up easily.

_“Kei, may I ask something?” Kei just groaned in response, he planned to ignore Kuroo but the lad helped him carry the woods he was supposed to bring to Hama. “What?”_

_“Why are you wearing a royal fire bender clothing back then?”_

_“What?” Kei frowned and chose to ignore him for good. Walking up briskly to reach Hama’s house, Kuroo shouted a wait and ran up to him, “Come on Kei, I won’t tell anyone that I saw you. Besides, are you like a secret spy in the fire nation?” The blond continued to ignore him, wishing internally that he would arrive at Hama’s house faster so he can get on with Hama’s training._

_“I mean, you are a water bender, and I know some people who would spy on the fire nation. Maybe I can—”_

_“Kuroo,” The earth bender stopped as he was greeted with Kei’s teasing smile. “I am a royal fire nation,”_

_Kuroo was stuck on his spot as Kei laughed and continued walking, leaving behind the earth bender to process what he had just said._

_“Pfft, nice one, Kei,” Kuroo laughed out loud and followed the blond while still urging him to tell him the truth._

Kuroo chuckled at the memory. He really thought Kei was only kidding with him but it turned out, he was not. He was really a royal family in the fire nation.

But one thought was bothering him.

Would he tell Kei that they were planning on bringing his family down? He had heard that the Avatar was already at the borders of Omashu and was planning to stop the fire nation and all the other nations are going full force to bring in peace.

Kei’s sheets shuffled and Kuroo saw Kei turn around in his bed. They now faced each other. The light from the moon touched the blond’s face softly, he can see how his lashes touched his cheeks, how plump his lips were.

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat.

-

Kei’s morning was quiet. He’s currently reading a book in the garden, no guards and no Yong Xin can be found.

Kei released a breath. It was quite cold right now and he regretted not bringing his scarf, plus, he was too lazy and too kind to even command a servant to get his scarf.

When he woke up, Kuroo was already gone. He wondered how long the earth bender stayed that night. Kei blushed a little at the thought of Kuroo looking at him while he slept. Admittedly, the earth bender was handsome. He was annoying but handsome. He was the very first one to annoy Kei to the point where he told him stuff that no one knew.

_Kei hissed as Kuroo applied some ointment on his bruise lightly. He had just finished training with Hama and somehow he had hurt himself throughout the training, Kuroo saw his bruise and that’s how he ended up where he was now._

_Hissing and Kuroo blowing onto his wound._

_“You know, for a water bender, you don’t know how to heal yourself,” Kei’s glare was enough for Kuroo to shut his mouth._

_“There, done.” The earth bender smiled gently, capping the ointment back in place. Kei watched him as Kuroo puts the medical kit back inside with such gentleness that it made him wonder—are all earth benders gentle? I mean, they have rough hands and they train with such strength._

_“Kei,” Kei looked up. “You okay?” Kuroo asked._

_“Yeah… Though may I ask you something?”_

_“Shoot,”_

_Kuroo was now at the edge of the room, arranging the medicine kit._

_“You’re an earth bender, why are you here at the central lands?”_

_Kuroo stopped for a while and honestly, Kei thought he offended him but when Kuroo turns around to look at him, he had a sullen expression painted on his face. “I travel a lot… you see, my home was destroyed.”_

_Kei wanted to apologize but stopped himself._

_“Fire Nations attacked our village near the east. We were just a small village and they—they burned our community. My father tried to fight them off but—”_

_“You don’t need to continue…” Kei uttered, now feeling really guilty for making Kuroo talk._

_“Nah,” Kuroo just smiled, “its fine. I managed to escape as they raid our community. I’ve been traveling ever since,”_

_“How old?”_

_“Eighteen,”_

_There was a pregnant silence between the boys before Kei spoke, “I was eighteen too when I left home,” Kuroo raised his brow and walked near the blond to sit on the bed._

_“Let’s just say, my dad sucks and my mo-”_

_“You know, you don’t have to force yourself to open up,”_

_“I am a Royal Fire nation,”_

_Kuroo stopped for a moment before smiling, “Okay, I can believe you if you’re from the Fire lands, but Kei, a royal family? I will tell you a joke too, my girlfriend is the moon.”_

_Kei kept quiet as he observed Kuroo chuckling at his own joke._

_He looked ethereal, Kei wanted to slap himself._

-

“We should act now, Kuroo.” Yaku said as they walked briskly towards their headquarters underground. They had just discovered where they have hidden King Bumi and they need to rescue him in order to regain their city back. “Yaku, we need a plan first,”

“We already have Kuroo, we just need your command on this! We should act now! They are harassing our people,”

“Yaku, we need to think this through first,”

“Is this because of the water bender inside the palace?” Kuroo stopped talking and they’ve reached the main room where other earth benders are inside, along with a certain person they weren’t expecting.

The Avatar Aang.

-

_“It is your duty, as the second one in line,” his nanny spoke strictly as she puts Kei’s hair into a tight ponytail. His long blond hair was straightened by a hot comb but there was still some little hair sticking out._

_He was just ten, and his mother’s burial was yesterday._

_Kei was in pain._

_But he was forced to look good and fine._

_Of course, there were no people who attended his mother’s funeral. Not even his own father. Kei cried the whole wake. His only real family was gone._

_And what hurts him the most was that he has no one to blame for her death—but the war that was ongoing._

_An army of Earth and Water Benders infiltrated their home, and one earth bender accidentally killed his mother because he mistook her for a fire bender. His father saw his mother’s death and Kei was the next target, fortunately, he was stopped and swooped away from the nasty scene._

_With him crying for his mother._

It was now getting dark outside and Kei spent the rest of the day hanging out at the family main hall. Well, he was forced to hang out there because his father was training Yong Xin. He saw how his step-brother grew, he was stronger than before. His fire has a tint of blue flames and he can control his lightning very well. 

If not only from the rude remarks his stepbrother kept making, Kei would say he was awed.

His father also invited him to train but Kei declined politely, said he was saving all his energy for his travel again tomorrow. It saddened the governor, Kei saw it but he paid no attention.

“Excuse me, Governor Yano.” A panicked servant walked through the main hall, alerting the royal family. Before the servant can explain further, a loud crash followed by the rumbling of the ground made Kei stand up.

Yong Xin was the first to move, he ran out of the hall followed by his father along with some guards. Kei was slightly panicking. He doesn’t know what’s happening but he has a feeling it wasn’t good.

Earth benders worked fast to retrieve and flashbacks of his mother dying to an invasion were making Kei sick and anxious. With quick steps, he ran to the opposite side and in his room. He grabbed for his bag and sword, however, the window to his room exploded and earth benders entered.

He doesn’t know them, and they weren’t wearing the uniforms Kuroo had on.

Kei groaned, avoiding an incoming boulder. He was quickly rescued by a fire nation warriors as they quickly instructed him to escape which was what he did.

For the first time in his life, he needed to see his father. He knew their target was their father and he—he can’t let Yong Xin loose a family member. This war, it’s irking him.

-

“We’ll handle this, go!” Avatar Aang, with his voiced laced with authority and promises, said and Kuroo’s men nodded. Everything was a mess. There was another group of vigilantes that attacked the kingdom and it ruined Kuroo’s plan. They were supposed to attack tomorrow and their main goal was to just bring their rightful king back but no, the other group attacked the kingdom right away causing havoc.

His men were forced to fight because not only were they attacking fire nations, they were also hurting civilians. Now that more vigilantes are there and their group was scattered, the Avatar volunteered to find their King Bumi.

“Let’s go, Kuroo,” Yaku said and took hold of him. They said their thanks and luck before the sound of the explosion erupted. Kuroo immediately looked up and saw the kingdom was already in ambush and Kei’s room was destroyed.

“Shit,”

-

Kei ran and ran, hid behind some walls when he sensed some earth benders near. This was not good. Their home was starting to crumble down and he hasn’t seen his father yet.

“Where ya running, huh? Fire nation,” A voice from behind spoke before Kei’s back was shot with a rock. Good thing it wasn’t that sharp because Kei managed to roll over and kneeled, eyes scanned the two people wearing black armor.

Kei didn’t utter a word. He got out his sword and ran towards them. Boulders were immediately thrown his way but Kei had enough practice with Kuroo to avoid any incoming rocks. By the time he passed them, he raised his sword but instead of impaling it, he punched one guy right under the chin, however, his friend was fast because he felt a sharp pain on his side before he was thrown on the across the hallway.

Kei was sure a bruise has formed on his side. He groaned, one eye peeked open just in time to avoid an incoming mud wall.

“Damn it,” The other guy cursed. Kei then knew they were different from Kuroo’s men. They are also hurting people who aren’t fire benders. It made Kei’s blood boil.

Ignoring the pain on his side, Kei raised his hand, anger seeping in his veins but then another big boulder knocked the man out, along with his partner. Kei glanced at the source and saw Kuroo’s worried look.

“Kei!”

He quickly ran up to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good…”

But Kei knew Kuroo wasn’t believing it. Kuroo pulled on to Kei’s arm and helped him up, Kei groaning in the process. “Come on, let’s get outta here,”

“No, I—my father is in danger,” Kuroo was taken aback and another explosion was heard followed by the loud bang of thunder. Kei gave his thanks to the earth bender before running off, more like limped off.

Kuroo can only watch before following the blond with a groan.

-

Kei sensed trouble and he didn’t hesitate to open the big double doors that led to where his father sits on his throne.

“Kei, stop!” Kuroo hissed but Kei only has one goal in mind. To save them.

Kei immediately dodged an incoming rubble, he dashed towards the person who threw it and landed his sword right in his abdomen.

Yong Xin was behind him, firing away at any earth benders trying to go their way. Kei used this as an opportunity because he saw a man was running towards them and he leaned back on Yong Xin, used him like a wall, lifted himself up in the air and sent a flying kick to their opponent.

“Hey!” Yong Xin whined but was cut short and released a bolt of lightning at an approaching enemy. Kei bit his lips, his sides were still hurting but he couldn’t care less. His eyes then landed on his father. He was also fighting but he wasn’t winning.

Yong Xin moved forward to protect his father when his feet and the lower region was trapped in a mud-like substance that turned into cement instantly. This was bad. Yong Xin was trashing around and Kei was quick to help but he was knocked back by a rock thrown to his right.

Kei grunted pain ran from his side to his arms and shoulders as he coughed.

However, a series of spheres were thrown towards the enemy and Kuroo’s wild hair was in sight, along with someone. “Yaku, keep me cover, I’ll help Kei,”

Yong Xin was yelling as he was escaping the mud on his feet. His lightning roared as he aimed at the enemies.

Kuroo ran up to Kei but was stopped when a scream of pain came from his father. Yong Xin and Kei’s breath hitched as they saw their dad on the ground. Almost all of their warriors were down and Kei pushed himself up, and with a shout, he ran towards his father and kicked the man in the guts.

Other men ran towards Kei and managed to hit him at the shoulder but Kei wasn’t having it. He waved his sword and dodged an incoming boulder. From the corner of his eyes, Yong Xin was free and was fighting again. Kuroo was also fighting but he can see he was struggling a little. It seemed like the enemy has doubled.

Yong Xin was shouting, shoved the men near him as he ran towards his father and Kei.

Kei was busy fighting but he heard the shout, he looked at his father and his eyes widen, he saw an earth bender holding up a rock, ready to drop it on his father but Yong Xin was quick. He caught the boulder himself and landed on the ground, not forgetting to blast fire at the man.

Yong Xin was weak from the impact and Kei wasn’t in good shape either. Kei brought his sword over his face, an enemy threw a boulder at him and it knocked him back again.

Kei was down and so was his family.

No, he can’t die.

“This madness has to stop,” One big voice spoke that was laced with so much authority. The commotion stopped and he heard Kuroo grunting and protesting as he was trapped in a headlock. Yaku was also down, trapped with a metal chain.

His father was still down but an enemy guard has a sphere pointed on him. Yong Xin wasn’t in any better shape either, his head and shoulders were bleeding and he was trapped again in a cement-like matter.

“You have taken our land and we will take it back!” A few cheers incited before the tall man went to Kei and kicked him in the head.

“No!” Kei heard Kuroo’s voice from the distance. The tall man paused, eyes landing on Kuroo with rage. “What is this? An earth bender defending a fire bender?”

“He’s not a bender of any sorts, let him go!” Kuroo answered back as he wiggled in the headlock. The person who was holding him lets out some profanities then punched Kuroo square on the face.

Kuroo’s cheeks were slashed, nose bleeding and a bruise was starting to bloom under his eyes. The tall man, which Kei assumed was the leader, didn’t get enough of Kuroo because the next thing happened made Kei see pure red.

The man held onto Kuroo’s hair tightly, shamed him for what he has done to his fellow earth benders.

_“I want to avenge my father,” Kuroo muttered out softly, eyes still glued on a starry night above him as the wind blew gently. Kei was beside him, appreciating also the quietness and the soft breeze. They had just finished doing some errands for Hama, and Kuroo suggested to just lay there and rest for a while._

_“Hm? How so?”_

_“Maybe by finishing this war,” Kei was a little taken back by the answer. Traveling for years, Kei has learned that people have different ways of reaching their goals. Kuroo’s goal was not uncommon but his answer wasn’t. Most people he had encountered wanted revenge- either by killing someone specific or of course, their grudge against the fire nation, but Kuroo, he just wanted the war to end because, like him, he doesn’t have anyone to blame for his mother’s death but the war._

_“You think you can do it?” There was a hint of teasing in Kei’s voice and Kuroo chuckled, “Of course, don’t you trust me, Kei?”_

_“Hm, big word on the trust. How would you do it?”_

_“Maybe start first by protecting you?”_

All those days of training with Hama, with all the hiding- Kei had enough. His family was hurting, his people are hurting.

Kuroo is hurting.

The leader of the vigilantes raised his hand, a sword in his hold and ready to hurt Kuroo when suddenly he stopped. The man’s eyes were wide, his eyes scanned his environment frantically before he dropped the sword, kneeling down while he gasped for air. All of the men stood there in shock as they saw their leader down and seemed to be in pain, none of them move as all eyes landed on Kei.

Yong Xin was quiet, staring at his brother.

His father, he was awake and his face painted with confusion.

Kuroo was looking at him, stared into the blue orbs with pure admiration.

Kei stood on his spot, arms up and glaring at the leader. He was shaking with tears running down his face. “Don’t touch Kuroo!” He shouted, closed his palm before the screeching scream of the leader erupted, blood poured out from his nose and ears as he withered on the ground. Kei saw from the corner of his eyes a man running towards him so he raised his other hand as the man succumbed with a scream, blood also seeped out from his nose.

Kei’s next target was the man near his father and he didn’t waste any time to make him bleed also.

Kei then saw a potted plant from the corner and that was enough water to get. The plant immediately became dry as the water from it was sucked out and Kei was now using it as a makeshift sphere.

Kei was mad, at the world and to these guys. He whipped the mud like matter on his step-brother, freeing Yong Xin.

Yong Xin was still in a state of shock, not expecting his brother to be a bender—not just any bender, but a blood bender. His shock was destroyed when an enemy tried to punch him but he avoided and gave a fireball on his way.

Kei was in a killing spree, cutting rocks with the thin water he had, controlling enemies with their blood and making them kill themselves.

Kei waved his hand up and he saw the bracelet his mother gave him. It clanked against his wrist.

_“Another please?” Kei was six years old, his blue eyes stared into his mother’s own blue eyes, pleading for another story. “It’s time for bed, little one,” Her smile was as soft as how she was petting his hair. Little Kei just pouted but agreed anyway. He stifled a yawn as he snuggled closer to his pillow, his mother landing a soft kiss above his eyebrow._

_“I love you, Kei…”_

The ground was shaking, another explosion outside and finally, guards from the fire nation appeared and helped governor Yano and Yong Xin. Kei was still mad he bent water to anyone, not caring if it was their own army.

_“You won’t be strong if you hesitate!” Hama shouted as Kei panted on the ground. They had a sparring match and Kei can’t believe he had loss to an old lady. Hama was barely moving as Kei attacked her._

_“Use your bending. You can get water from anywhere,” Hama showed him exactly how, she raised her hands and water slowly escaped the flowers and grass around them, drying them until they died and Hama now has water moving in front of her._

_“Focus!”_

A hand, rough but gentle, touched his arm and Kei jerked back, ready to strike but the reassuring smile radiating from Kuroo halt him.

“Stop, let’s go,”

_“Kei, are you alright?” He was crying, snot and tears running down as his father scanned him from any wounds. Their home was attacked, Kei was just playing peacefully until his mother’s loud scream startled him. It was a blur but he saw his mother on the ground before he was taken away by his dad._

_“Stop your crying now, child,” His father’s voice wasn’t that soothing but Kei can only cry. He knew his mother won’t come back. He knew he was alone now._

_What a ten years old Kei didn’t expect was that he was hugged by his dad before being carried in a carriage, away from their ruined homes, away from memories._

With one last glance at his father and Yong Xin, Kei took Kuroo’s hands before they left with Yaku behind.

_“You’re leaving?” It has been three months and those three months were intense. He discovered more of himself, on what he can do and what he should do. He also discovered Kuroo. A friendship._

_“Yeah, tomorrow night.” Kuroo just nodded at Kei’s answer. He can’t really change Kei’s mind in leaving but he does hope they will see each other again._

_“Okay, mmhm, take care of yourself okay, water tribe?” Kuroo grin was back as he ruffled Kei’s hair gently. The blond was frowning but his cheeks were tinted pink as he let Kuroo pat his head._

_“Yeah, see you wherever…”_

-

The carriage was slow but it was calming enough for Kei. They somehow managed to escape the palace without any much trouble and some of Kuroo’s men were waiting for their escape.

King Bumi was back. The avatar successfully rescued the City of Omashu, the rightful king reclaimed his throne. His family was defeated but Kei knew his dad and stepbrother escaped and survived. He just knew.

And now, Kei felt tired. He had his head rested on Kuroo’s shoulder, a hand gripped onto the necklace his father gave him as the carriage carried them away from the city, away from the commotion. All of Kuroo’s men stayed, saying that they will continue to protect their beloved city and he had entrusted Yaku to lead them well.

Where they were going, Kei doesn’t know. All he knew was that as long as he was holding onto Kuroo’s hand, nothing can go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've finished watching Avatar TLAB so I might've gotten some references wrong :D
> 
> Still!  
> Please tell me what you think uwu  
> comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
